


Say Yes

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Mitch is too shy to propose, so he just slips the ring on Scott's finger while he's asleep.





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fcute!!!!!!!!! I'm never the one to write/like fluff stuff but scomiche just brings this side of me and I'm not mad about it. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did! xx

Mitch got home to find it dark and silent, he felt guilty for a second for coming home more late than he intended and tried his best to not make any noise. He made his way to his bedroom and the light was still lit, Scott was asleep in the bed, half sat on his half laying, the TV was on… He fell asleep waiting for Mitch to come home.

Mitch took his shoes off, placing them on the floor on the side of the door, scoping it further with his feet. Walking on his tiptoes, he turned the lights off and then the TV. He pulled the mattress under Scott’s body carefully do not wake him and covered his body. His hand caressed Scott’s face lightly, and he placed a kiss on his forehead.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and took his clothes off, placing them on the nearest chair and making his way back to the bed. He paused halfway because he forgot the grab something. As he faced Scott not so far from him and his head reminded him of what he should take, he remembered how much he thought about it, and right now, looking at Scott sleep, he knew he was one hundred percent sure. He loved Scott more than anything else on the world and no one else would make him happier.

Reaching for his jacket, Mitch looked through the pockets until he found the little velvet black box he was looking for. He opened and took the ring off, put the ring at the palm of his hand and closed his fingers around it. He put the box back on his jacket pocket and made his way to the bed, getting under the covers and closer to Scott’s body.

Naturally, Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch without waking up, spooning him. Mitch smiled in the dark and laced their fingers together, placing it near his heart. He had no second thoughts, and his mind wandered he heard Scott breathing back to a deep sleep. He waited a few more minutes and slowly grabbed Scott’s left hand, placed the ring on the tip of his ring finger and pulled it down, noticing it fit perfectly. He looked at the ring on Scott’s hands and it was one of the nicest things he felt, he would never get tired of looking at it. He placed a kiss on top of the ring and the wide smile on his face wouldn’t fade away as he tried to sleep. He thought it might never do.

Scott woke up lazily, snuggling his face on the so familiar body inside his arms, which wasn’t there when he fell asleep, and he kissed it realizing how much he missed it. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as his body was slowly waking up and he felt something cold against his eye. He pulled his hand away and opened his eyes to see a ring on his finger that he had never seen before and most definitely wasn’t there when he fell asleep last night.

“Oh my god.” The words left his mouth instantly. Scott was still looking at it as his brain was placing the pieces together. By his side and sprawled over his chest, Mitch was pretending to still be asleep, he was half scared to open his eyes and face Scott but he was even more terrified of what could happen if he didn’t, if something go wrong. He was excited and scared and trying to not blew his cover. “Mitch.”

Mitch then opened his eyes and lifted his head to face a jaw dropped Scott. “Is that a yes?”

“Is that even a question?” Scott shot right after, the smile growing on his face. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes, one hundred thousand of times yes.”

Scott then cupped Mitch’s face with both hands and brought it closer to his, kissing him passionately until they were both breathless. They stared at each other afterwards, all giggles and smiles reaching their eyes, exchanging more kisses and love confessions and keeping this memory forever.


End file.
